


Soulemates, Just Right

by Fallingslowly22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingslowly22/pseuds/Fallingslowly22
Summary: Alex and Maggie spend a day at the beach and the summer is quickly becoming Maggie's favourite day. A beach day story for my secret Sanveres, that I hope you enjoy. It's filled with fluffy, happy domestic Sanvers on a day at the beach with their family.





	Soulemates, Just Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeistyMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyMouse/gifts).



Soulmates, Just Right. 

For my Sanvers Secret Summer . I hope you like it. Sorry it’s not much, I was supposed have more time off work than I did as they kept calling me in. 

It had taken them a long time to get to where they were now on the beach with their family enjoying the summer sun. There had been a very painful six months where they were apart, only seeing each other at work when their departments had to work together, those were some of the hardest days just like watching Kara and Lena being a new happy couple hurt no matter how happy she was for them. 

It was six months almost to the day when Maggie had turned up at Alex’s door apologizing to her repeatedly explaining how she had been looking after a co-worker’s baby boy for a few nights because his wife’s mother was very sick, and they didn’t have anyone to look after him. At first, she was scared shitless, but those three days had shown her that maybe she was wrong about being a mom and ever since those three days with little Jack she had been picturing having a family with Alex, the times she wasn’t picturing it she was dreaming it but no matter awake or asleep it was always Alex she was with. Now that weird feeling in her chest of mistake and regret made sense. 

Alex too had apologised to Maggie for not telling her about wanting kids at the start of their relationship and she had invited Maggie in. They had turned on the television for some background noise and ordered some take out for the night and agreed to talk and get everything out on the table, every feeling, thought, emotion, and dream for the future. The night was long and emotional, filled with tears and some little laughs through those tears but they had managed to work through it all and get on to the same page. 

Soon enough it was like they had never been separated and three months later they had their rings back on and were planning that biggest gayest wedding that National City had ever seen and two months after that they had said their vows to each other. 

They had waited a few months after the wedding and then they had started trying for a baby. The only one who knew was Eliza and J’onn, because they had gone to her mother for advice before they had gone to the doctor to start the process and J’onn who had to give Alex the time off for the doctor’s appointments and of course could read minds. Surprisingly Kara hadn’t figured it out even with her super hearing, although she had tended to stop using it around them the majority of the time but there were still moments where she had been ease dropping that she should had been able to hear their little baby’s heartbeat. It wasn’t until one games night that Kara had confessed to no longer feeling not quite at home on this planet and now instead of actively listening out for their heartbeats for comfort or to ground her they were now a constant back ground noise that always assured her that everyone was okay, plus after hearing her sister and sister in law professing their love in bed together she didn’t want to hear that again. 

All those moments had lead them to where they were now on the beach of Midvale with Kara, Lena, Eliza, Lucy, Winn, James, and J’onn everyone in their bathing suits accept Eliza and J’onn all enjoying the sun beating down and slightly kissing their skin. Eliza was reminding Alex and Lena every half an hour to an hour to reapply sun cream to protect their very pale skin. 

Alex was smiling watching Kara who was happily and very childlike building a sandcastle with her girl because she had been disgraced that she had never built one before, when Maggie sat up from her place beside her and placed her chin on her shoulder as her hands came to rest on her hips right above her bikini bottoms, turning to place a kiss to her neck making her hum. She watched Kara over Alex’s shoulder for a few seconds before she picked up the bottle of sun cream and started lathering it into Alex’s skin. She took her time to gently massage the muscles in her back and was extremely gentle when it came to her stomach. They moved to lay on their sides on their beach towel facing each other with their hand laying between them entwined together and Maggie reached up with her free hand gently caressing her cheek with her thumb as they spoke softly to each other. 

“We should tell them today, we had the scan the other day and they are perfect in there, happy and healthy growing away” Smiled Maggie softly  
“Mhm, it would be nice to tell them all away from everything just us and our family and Kara and Winn can stop asking me why I’m not surfing, she also might stop pestering Lena to get into the shade for a while” Smile Alex  
“Did you bring the sonogram with you?”  
“Yep it my wallet in our beach bag, I want to ask her to listen and see if she can spot their heartbeats first though” Grinned Alex as Maggie chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. 

They waited for Kara and Lucy to stop mucking around before the asked everyone to come over to them. Sitting Side beside Maggie placed a hand on Alex’s lower back, but she sneaked it lower slipping her finger tips bellow the band of her bikini bottoms lightly raking her nails over skin before trailing it back up. She was about to do it again when she received a pointed look from J’onn. Blushing her pressed a kiss to the back of Alex’s shoulder and quietly told her she was ready when ever she was. Alex nodded and took a deep breath and turned her head to steal a quick kiss from Maggie before turning back to face their family who had gathered around them. 

“Kara can you close your eyes for a minuet for us please “Asked Alex cautiously.  
“Sure but why” Asked Kara a little confused as to why her sister was asking her too.  
“Just close your eyes and see what you can hear that um maybe other people couldn’t hear”

Everyone watched as Kara closed her eyes looking at her big sister suspiciously searched for what her sister could be asking her to hear. It was hard though because the beach was busy, the water was loud, adults and children could be heard as if they were up against her ear, the slight breeze of the wind and some many heart beats. Should could recognise the beats of everyone around her but the rest were foreign. 

“Alex what am I listening for there so much I can hear” Whined Kara.  
“Listening to our heart beats really, really closely and focus on your sister.” Explained Maggie rubbing her girls back soothingly. 

Kara nodded and closed her eyes again this time only focusing on her sister’s heartbeat. It took her a minuet to focus and separate everyone’s heartbeats but when she did she was able to hear it. Under her sisters was two quiet but fast heartbeats. Squealing in delight she launched forward hugging her big sister tightly making Alex chuckle, but Maggie reminded her to be gentle. 

“I’m so happy for you guys, do you have pictures yet, how far along are you, do you know if they are boys or girls, ohhh what are their names?”  
“Woo slow down little Danvers. Alex has a picture of them for you yes and she is three months so it’s to early to know the sex of them and the names you will have to wait and see like everyone else” Smiled Maggie as Alex reached over and got her wallet out of the beach back and handing her the sonogram picture.  
“Wait, what, You’re pregnant Alex?” Asked Winn as everyone congratulated them with hugs.  
“Yes Winn, it’s why I haven’t been in the field and focusing on my research and lab work”  
“Well now that everyone knows about my grandbabies why don’t J’onn and I go and get us all ice cream from the vendor down the beach, don’t worry Maggie sweetheart we will make sure yours is vegan ice cream” Smiled Eliza kissing both of them on the forehead and congratulating them again. 

After they had their ice cream the two of them decided to take a walk, just the two of them along the shore. Walking hand in hand both of them now wearing shorts and vest tops over their bikini’s and they hand their hands clasped together with their fingers interlaced together.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Alex asked Maggie as the waves ran over their feet.  
“I never thought I would be here” Spoke Maggie softly  
“Where?”  
“Here happily married with the girl of my dreams and babies on the way. Being the outted teenager who lived with her aunt as her family kicked her out, and then never been able to hold down a relationship but then I met you. When we broke up I was so convinced that I’d never have anything like It again, then I realised that kids were something I wanted, and we found our way back to each other and got married and now we have twin on the way. I can’t wait to get up during the night with them, trip to the park, been woken up to them jumping on us excited because Santa has been. Maybe get that dog we talked about. I just really love you Ali, you’re my soulmate and suddenly I’ve gotten really sappy.”  
“You going soft on me there Sawyer?” Grinned Alex, before turning serious and pulling on her hand to stop them from walking. Gently with two fingers she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and held her cheek in her hand. “I love you too Maggie, Forever. Me and You, our babies, that puppy of a sister of mine and Lena and the rest of family. You’re my soulmate too Maggie And I can’t wait for every second of our future. “

They leaned forward at the same time and their lips crashed together in a deep passionate kiss as they held onto each other, the display being a little more than was probably appropriate for the beach. For a few minuets they stood pressing kisses to each other’s lips before they returned to their family. Alex had finally found a real, full, happy Life with the love of her life and Maggie not only did she find the love of her life, but she found a home and her own family who loved her for exactly who she was. A family isn’t always blood. It’s the people in your life who want you in theirs, the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what. And here with her wife and sister, because that effectively what Kara, Lena and Lucy and are effectively her sisters, her brothers Winn the goofy nerdy one and James the tough guy and her mother and father because Eliza and J’onn treated her as a daughter, always looking out for her, doing little things like Eliza now sends her a valentine’s card too or J’onn sending her home when she’s beyond the point of being tired. This was her family, this was right. And summer was starting to become her favourite time of year where she can spend her time on the beach with her family, and she really was looking forward to their campfire tonight, maybe she could convince Alex to sing them a song.


End file.
